


Ослепленность

by rumble_fish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumble_fish/pseuds/rumble_fish
Summary: Бокуто не заметит. Ведь не заметит же?





	Ослепленность

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн 206 главы манги.  
> Фик написан на HQ!!Fucking Fest'19 для команды Бокуто.

Стоит Акааши ненадолго закрыть глаза, и он снова видит финал прошедшего матча. Не тот момент, когда из последних сил выпрыгивал на блок, не тот, когда мяч, посланный над сеткой пугающе мощным ударом, врезался в его руки и прошел сквозь пальцы, и даже не крохотную бесконечную долю секунды, что была перед протяжным свистком. Нет, Акааши видит лицо Сакусы Киеми, его безжизненный взгляд; видит, как Сакуса стоит, замерев, в окружении своей команды, такой равнодушный и отстраненный — победа над Фукуродани ничего для него не значит. 

В конце концов, это Итачияма.

Акааши заставляет себя думать о другом. Фукуродани все равно в тройке лучших команд Токио. Они сыграют на Весеннем турнире, если повезет — столкнутся с Итачиямой. Нужно взять реванш. Нужно еще больше тренироваться. Нужно что-то сделать с Бокуто, пропустившим в решающий момент три подачи.

— Акааши!

К слову, о Бокуто.

— Идем домой, Акааши! Мы уже закончили уборку, я всех отпустил.

Бокуто после проигрыша успел за несколько часов пройти свои традиционные стадии принятия. Он возмущенно кричал, хватаясь за голову, обещал Итачияме с Сакусой неминуемую расправу при новой встрече, падал на паркет в страдальческой позе, угрюмо дулся, усевшись в темном дальнем углу автобуса, — а когда они вернулись в родной спортзал, ожесточенно бросился тренироваться. Акааши наблюдал со стороны: ему велели беречь пострадавшую руку. Он смотрел на всех на площадке, но по правде — на Бокуто. Как и всегда.

Акааши даже не помнил, когда поднялся и прошел в раздевалку, тихо прикрыв дверь за собой. Очнулся, поняв, что давно уже стоит, привалившись спиной к дверце шкафчика, и бессмысленно пялится в стену. Из зала долетали голоса, Акааши легко отделил голос Бокуто и слушал его одного. Бокуто быстро пришел в себя. Помощь Акааши ему не понадобилась. И на тренировке ему кто-то помогал, пасовал раз за разом — кто-то, кто не Акааши.

Акааши повторил себе, что не расстроен. А потом он закрыл глаза, и образ Сакусы во всем превосходстве настиг его снова.

— ...Устал?

Акааши открывает глаза.

Бокуто сидит перед ним на скамье, комкает в руках футболку: только что снял, должно быть. Взгляд золотистых глаз внимательный, испытующий, устремлен Акааши в лицо. Этот взгляд Бокуто тревожит Акааши сильнее всего. Слишком он понимающий, слишком знающий. Взрослый — и разница в год вдруг кажется пропастью.

— Не сидите раздетым, Бокуто-сан. Замерзнете.

Бокуто хмыкает и подхватывает лежащее рядом полотенце. Обтирает шею, грудь и живот. А Акааши, махнув на осторожность рукой, полуприкрыв веки, смотрит. Сколько минут своей жизни он провел, поглощенный наблюдением за Бокуто? Они, эти минуты, незаметно складываются в часы, в дни. Может быть, в месяцы: он, первогодка, только что пришедший в волейбольный клуб, успевший наслушаться рассказов о потрясающем асе, готовый трудиться изо всех сил, чтобы попасть в команду, — как скоро он понял, что по-глупому влип? Бокуто захватил его внимание, едва оказавшись вблизи.

Ослепленность. Наверное, это она и есть, и даже сейчас, больше года спустя, Акааши не может оторвать взгляда. Бокуто энергично встряхивает чистую футболку, натягивает, растрепав и без того всклокоченные волосы. Торопливо продевает руки в рукава, а потом его словно отключают от сети: ладони бессильно падают, голова опускается вниз, Бокуто жмурит глаза.

Собирается что-то произнести, но Акааши опережает.

— Бокуто-сан, — говорит строго и подходит к нему почти что вплотную.

— Ты правильно сказал, Акааши, — убито мотает подбородком Бокуто. — В важный момент я всех подвел.

Неужели по новой, думает Акааши. Усталость ворочается в нем, лениво и вязко. Ноют пальцы, сухо во рту. Хочется схватить Бокуто за плечи и встряхнуть.

Схватить за плечи и поцеловать.

Акааши медленно, осторожно вдыхает.

— Мы это исправим.

— Но Сакуса, — вскидывается Бокуто, обиженно хмурясь.

— У вас еще будет шанс его обыграть, Бокуто-сан.

— Я же смогу? — по-детски простодушно спрашивает Бокуто, но Акааши не проведешь.

— Если будете много тренироваться.

— Я буду!

Он глядит на Акааши снизу вверх.

— Ты мне поможешь? Будешь тренироваться со мной? Еще больше? Сделаешь это для меня, Акааши?

Акааши хочется сказать: да. Конечно. Разумеется. Я сделаю для вас все, что попросите, Бокуто-сан. Все, что угодно.

Он уверен: по его лицу ничего нельзя прочитать.

— Мы будем готовиться к турниру каждый день. И вы уничтожите Сакусу.

— Акааши, — выдыхает Бокуто, а потом обвивает руками талию Акааши, вжимается лбом ему в живот. — Спасибо.

Слова застревают у Акааши в горле. Дыхание перехватывает. Только что он чувствовал бесконечную усталость, опустошенность, беспомощность — а теперь ощущает себя до дрожи живым. Это даже пугает; от неожиданности Акааши вцепляется в плечи Бокуто пальцами. Горячая кожа под тканью одежды, сильные мышцы, он неправдоподобно рад, что Бокуто все же успел натянуть эту проклятую футболку, но память подкидывает недавние кадры.

— Все в порядке, Бокуто-сан, — врет Акааши убедительным голосом. — Я тоже хочу победить.

Он хочет победить. Само собой. Хочет играть вместе с Бокуто снова и снова. Отдавать ему пас за пасом. Быть тем, на кого Бокуто, добыв очередное очко, оглянется первым. Тем, кто владеет наукой его настроений. Дирижером его эмоций.

Акааши знает, что хочет слишком многого.

— Твоя рука, — бурчит Бокуто куда-то ему под ребра. — Очень болит?

— Нет.

— Ты очень устал?

— Нет.

Бокуто возится, шумно вздыхая. Акааши начинает улыбаться и никак не может перестать.

— Тебе очень надо идти домой?

— Нет.

— А…

— Нет, Бокуто-сан. Мы не устроим дополнительную тренировку прямо сейчас.

— Ну Акааши! — Бокуто разочарованно сопит. Вдруг он прижимается к футболке Акааши щекой. — Почему? Твоя рука не болит, ты не устал, тебе не надо идти домой...

— Вы спрашивали про «очень». 

Бокуто виновато отодвигается, складывает ладони в смиренном жесте, и Акааши разом осознает все: что рука и правда болит, что у него нет сил и ему нужно домой.

Что единственная причина, по которой он сейчас не согласился на лишний час пасов и приемов — это беспокойство за Бокуто, не за себя.

Что его давняя ослепленность Бокуто все так же сильна, но тщательно скрыта. 

Бокуто не заметит.

— Тогда пойдем домой, Акааши, — серьезно произносит Бокуто и бросает на него свой взрослый, пронзительный взгляд. — Вместе, как обычно, да?

...Ведь не заметит же?

Акааши смотрит Бокуто прямо в глаза. Будто смотреть беззащитно на солнце — но он ослеплен, ему можно.

— Да, Бокуто-сан. Как всегда.


End file.
